


In Another Life

by yawnwonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I'll let you decide, I've been told its not a happy ending story sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Post-Break Up, im not sure if its, random girl Nayoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnwonu/pseuds/yawnwonu
Summary: Surprise break-up? How do you move on from that? Wonwoo doesnt know, but maybe we would- probably, eventually.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very sure about this. But yeah if this is too much for you, rinse your palate with my other Minwon fic, *that's me shamelessly plugging* but check my works yeah? And I would appreciate feedbacks. Enjoy! ✨  
> \- unbeta-ed

_*Ding dong*_

Wonwoo jolted as he placed the last remaining stuffed animal into a box, together with the other things he owns that are now kept inside the medium-sized boxes neatly arranged on the side near the door.

He stood up and looked back at the house he had lived and stayed for two years or so.. It’s now empty, lifeless. As if no warm body has stayed and lived there for long.

He let out a big sigh and proceeded to attend the visitor that rang his door. He plastered a a smile on his face, conditioned a friendly aura, and held the door handle. He had been expecting them all day.

“Hey there Wonwoo-ssi” said the lady, beaming at him as soon as he opened the door. It’s the person that the state agent told him about… She’s interested to buy the place, and according to the details sent to him, the woman has recently been wed so she’s probably with his husband- and that’s where his eyes wandered to the person behind the woman that greeted him.

The familiar perfect frame made his hands tremble in shock, surprise evident in both of their faces… The difference is, the other recovered swiftly while Wonwoo still is a little in shock.

His eyes traveled to the perfect haircut the other has been sporting since way back before, to the turtle neck that suit him best, _oh he has gotten tanner_ he thought as he noticed the darker shade on the other’s skin… and to the ring band on the other’s finger- which upon sight made Wonwoo snap back to reality.

“Hey there Ms. Nayoung, this must be your…?” He still tried to inquire, a tiny voice in his heart was hoping the lady would give him a rather unexpected answer.

“Oh yes, Wonwoo-ssi, meet my husband Mingyu” The lady said, full of smiles as she clung her arms to the man beside her.

“Uhm, hi” Mingyu said with a smile, no trace of discomfort, no trace of familiarity.. a smile given to a complete stranger after being introduced to.

Wonwoo smiled bitterly as he gave a nod towards the other, torn between the shock of this sudden turn of events, and the resurfacing pain in his chest.

He guided the couple inside his loft, the woman obviously excited pointing here and there, exclaiming over every little thing she see, incorporating everything to their future together… while Wonwoo followed them slowly, heart breaking with every step he takes as he followed the trail of the excite couple’s future plans.

“Wonwoo-ssi, Do you have someone? Are you moving out to be with them?” The lady giggled at her inquiry and Wonwoo could only smile awkwardly knowing full well how pathetic he’d look infront of his ex.

“Oh, no. Just.. wanted a new environment” he said, eyes unsettled with discomfort.

“Hey love, stop asking him personal questions, you’d make him uncomfortable” Mingyu said as he gently stroked his wife’s head.

Wonwoo almost cried right there, staring at the scene that felt way too familiar to his liking- it felt way too nostalgic, he could almost feel it on his own head. The gentle stroke, the warm big hand that would gently caress his hair, the amount of love and care behind those movements, he knows exactly how it felt like.. He yearns for it, yearned for that feeling to be his again, for a long time. Now infront of his eyes, just watching- not feeling, it’s not his anymore and all he could do is stare.

“Ehem” he tried to clear the lump on his throat.. ‘I’ll excuse myself for the meantime so you can go through everything to your heart’s content” he tried to force the words out of his mouth and immediately turned his back.

Finally, he could feel the air slowly fill his lungs. Along with it are the tears that silent feel on his cheeks.

-

“Hey Wonnie! Let’s be together for a lot more years okay? It’ll be hard but we’re together, we will be okay” Mingyu said as he gently nuzzled Wonwoo’s hand and held it tighter as if citing a promise.

“Haha! Of course! As if I would let you go. Mr. Kim, for your information, you are mine, and MINE FOREVER” he pouts which earned him a tight hug from the other.

“I love you” Mingyu softly whispered on his ear, it made his heart full. Just like the first time he heard it, just like all the time.

“I love you more Gyu, I love you more” he said as he tightened their hug- not knowing that it will be their last.

Then the fairytale broke. He just got home from work one day and Mingyu is gone. Clothes, toothbrush, slippers, all gone. As if he had never been there, as if he didnt have him there before.

Here panicked, he didnt know what to do. He just searched their home for 30 minutes, frantically going to and fro every single part of their house, twice, thrice, he almost lost out. Be he didnt find him, he didnt find him there.

He stood in the middle of the hallway in shock and despair. His brain is not working and he just stood there. Eyes not focusing at anything in particular, and tears endlessly streaming on his cheeks.

Then his phone beeped. It took him half a second to quickly get his phone from his pocket. He knows the it’s from Mingyu, he knows… and he felt stupid for crying immediately and judging the situation he doesnt know anything about.

He smiled as he wiped the tears, and the snot on his nose. Excited, he opened his phone, expecting to see Mingyu’s cute message telling him everything is just a prank. But it isn’t-

The message broke his heart even more into tiny irreversible pieces, that will not be fixed back together.

The message said:

_Hey Won! I dont know how to say this.. I dont even have the courage to send this real-time. I just.. I dont think I can fulfill the promises I made with you. I know, I said let’s be together more. Then it struck me, Won, I want to have a family of my own… a family of my own blood. A family we can’t have. I know this is cruel, but I have loved you and I dont think I will be able to bear it and witness your crying face as soon as I broke US up. Apologies won’t make up for anything, but I still want to do it. I’m sorry._

Upon reading the last line, he quickly pressed the call button only to hear the operator on the other line. The message was scheduled, and Mingyu probably turned his phone off already.

The adrenaline is gone, and the only thing left for him was to process every word, every line, on that text message.

He collapsed into fetal position exactly where he stood, he held his knees tighter, tighter, until he can feel it crush his chest.

Tears aren’t even rolling on his cheek, he just stayed there, curled up in a ball- unmoving.

His eyes traveled on his wrist, there, a physical evidence of a promise Mingyu made. A bracelet Mingyu made for them on their 4th anniversary, a promise of staying together for the years to come. He smiled bitterly, eyeing it in pain as the promise of a lifetime fade away.

-

He didnt notice how low he was standing there holding the blinds while reminiscing the past he desperately buried in the depths of his brain, until someone slowly raised the other end of the blinds that he’s holding.

“Let me help you” said the person gently, as Wonwoo’s eyes traveled to the other’s wrist wearing the same bracelet as his, which held a lot of love and promises.

He stared at the other’s eyes, clouded with defeat and succumbing to fate, “Sure”, he said.

-

“Hey Mingyu! I know you’re there. Please talk to me, please!” Wonwoo pleased out the Kim’s residence. He has been shouting there for 15 minutes now, and he doesnt plan on stopping. He needed to talk to Mingyu, he needed to have him back in his life. He needed explanation.

He spied a silhouette slowly approaching the door. Finally, finally Mingyu will talk to him.

But to his dismay, the one that came out the door is Mingyu’s mother.

Disgust openly expressed on her face, an apparent display of distate Jongwoon is quite familiar with, when it comes to the lady infront of him.

"My son will not talk to you, please leave" the woman said monotonously.

"Please ma'am I just needed to talk to him, please! I know he's just confused .. please I beg you.."

Wonwoo got on his knees, begging the woman infront of him.

He's desperate.

"Yes he's confused! He has been confused since he stayed with you! But he finally cleared his head and got back to the life he should do, as a Christian, and as MY son."

"You still think it is a sin? My relationship with your son?" Wonwoo felt the bitter taste at the tip of his tongue. The woman has been condemning their relationship eversince they started. And they were never fazed by it, it made them stronger even.

"I dont have plans in explaining my self to you. Leave now before I call the police!"

The woman turned her back and he could only flop on the floor in distress.

"I WONT LEAVE UNTIL MINGYU TALKS TO ME!" Wonwoo shouted in finality, hoping that it’s loud enough to reach Mingyu’s heart.

5 hours. He has been outside Mingyu’s house for 5 hours. The starless sky is now very dark. The only illumination he gets is from the lampposts on the street.

Then he heard a clank which made him jolt on his feet.

"Let's talk", finally the only thing he had hoped to hear from the others lips.

They walked a little farther from Siwon's house. Wonwoo tried to compose himself, struggling to keep himself sane and not attack the other with a hug he had been wanting to do so much after a week of not seeing the face of the man he loves.

His eyes are glued to Mingyu’s… It has been such a long time that he had to stare at every inch of him, to inculcate every detail he have not seen for a while.

"Won.." finally Mingyu stopped walking and so he did. 2 meters distance from each other, a very unfamiliar territory for the both (clingy people that they are) of them.

"I'm sorry" those were the first words that escaped Siwon's lips.

"No.. no! no! no! No, dont be sorry! You dont have to, please no" Wonwoo clutched his chest, suddenly nervousness cripped all over his body.

"I- i need to do this.." tears are forming on Mingyu’s eyes, pain, desperation, finality are all expressed on those black orbs of his.

"You dont need to" Wonwoo whispered hoping that it is really the answer to the circumstance at hand.

"The past 4 years with you? Won, it has been the best! And eventhough we wont have the forever we once dreamt of, I'll treasure these memories that I've collected from when we were together. I'll treasure them as if they're the only memories that matter."

Mingyu said, words are shaky, as if they're forced to come out, as if it pains him to even say it. As if he doesnt even want to say it.

“Gyu, we dont have to do this. We can just go away! We can leave everything behind, please just.. please just be with me?"

Wonwoo is now sobbing, standinga fair distance away from the man he loves, pleading to have him back.

"Won, I have accepted it. Our love story doesnt exist in this lifetime.. and we have to let it go."

"You've accepted it but what about me Gyu? What about me? I dont think I'll ever be able to.. tell me how I will be able to?" Tears, snot, pain. He could all taste them in his mouth. He could feel it all in his soul.

But all Mingyu did was stare at him. His eyes, his nose, his face as if memorising every detail that come along Wonwoo.

"I cant go against my family," Mingyu stared at the sky.. "and I chose to let you go to choose them. Will that be the first step for you?"

Tears are also brimming on the other’s face, Wonwoo wanted to wipe all of those away if he can, but his pain is also too much, he can’t move. It is crippling.

"You know I love you, and you'll be the only person I will ever love. But I cant be selfish enough to choose you, and to pick my happiness. At the end, this is all that i could do. You understand right?”

And he does. He had always known they aren’t accepted by Mingyu’s family. The way they looked at him with disgust, the way they condemn his and Mingyu’s preference. It was hard, but it was bearable with Gyu by his side.

"Even if we're not together, you'll always stay in my heart.. Won, please.. let me go?"

Tears are now rapidly rolling down his cheek, he doesnt want to... He wants to keep the man for himself, he'd just an arm's reach but why does it felt so far away?

"I- Gyu.. please" those are the only words he was able to say...

As he stared at the way Mingyu slowly turned his back on him, as he witness the love of his life slowly drift from his grasp, and gradually fade from his life.

And all he could do was cry. Heaven, as the only witness at how his love ended, in the middle of the night.

-

"Uhh, you still wear that?" Wonwoo said but the atmosphere turned frozen all of the sudden, eyes locked as if finding the right words to say, but at the end, not one was said.

So they worked silently, until Mingyu had to leave his side, again.

"Love what do you think of this place?"Nayoung asked, all smiles on her beautiful face.

"Hmm, I'll go with whatever decision you'll come up with"

"Then.. let's get this place! Yay!" Nayoung chuckled at her own silliness and Mingyu could only laugh along with it.

Wonwoo just stood there, just taking in all the things his eyes could see, and all the pain he could bare.

It should have been them, but it never will.

“Wonwoo-ssi thank you for showing us around. We will have the estate agent talk to you with regards the process. Cant wait to live here!" Nayoung exclaimed as she took Wonwoo’s hand for a handshake.

"Thank you.. i hope you'll live your best life here"

He said as he stared directly into Mingyu’s eyes.. which earned him a prolonged stare and a nod.

He stood by his door as he watched the couple's retreating back fade from his line of vision..

"Maybe I can finally let you go" he whispered on the wind, with a small smile on his lips, as he closed his doors. 

His and Mingyu's fairytale didn't end in a happy ever after, they weren't able to overcome the conflict in their love story's plot, nor was able fight for the magic that is their relationship. Mingyu had to choose, and Wonwoo was left to understand. But what they had was real, and perhaps, even when Mingyu isn't there with him, Wonwoo will always have his heart.

Who knows? Maybe their story will continue in the next chapter, in their next life, or in another universe. But right now, Wonwoo needs to accept, so he can finally move on, and write his very own chapter.


End file.
